


One year to Sabertooth

by Fairy_XOForeverOX_Tail02



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_XOForeverOX_Tail02/pseuds/Fairy_XOForeverOX_Tail02
Summary: After Tartaros' defeat, the Fairy Tail guild is disbanded for no apparent reason. Abandoned, sad and exhausted, Lucy no longer knows where she is. The only way to cope is to change your life and start from scratch somewhere else. Desiring to take the last train to the capital of Fiore, Crocus, the girl will go from surprise to surprise. From the possibility of a new job, to reuniting with old acquaintances, Lucy will discover more about her than she ever thought. Moreover, his budding relationship with a certain white dragon could well lead to something other than a simple friendship ...
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: The end of an era?

Lucy looked at the young man in front of her completely stunned. Did she hear correctly? The latter didn't seem to be joking. Right on those legs, his arms crossed over his perfectly sculpted torso and his handsome, impassive face, he awaited a response from the concerned. Lucy swallows softly. She began to triturate her hands nervously, bite her lower lip, lean awkwardly from foot to foot and those eyes drifted all over but him. These were nervous twitches in her that betrayed her stress. The question itself wasn't too difficult, but to her it seemed like something insurmountable. Especially since the wound in his heart was still alive. Nibbling more on her full lower lip, Lucy returned her attention to the young man who hadn't moved an inch. On the contrary, he had perfectly analyzed her reaction to hearing her question. Outwardly he showed no emotion, but inside he felt sorry for her. He knew that his seemingly simple request made the hole deeper in his chest. His gaze softened a bit to try to reassure her.

\- You know, you don't have to give me an answer right away. I just want you to think about it, he said softly.

The chocolate eyes met the dark blue eyes and for several seconds there was only a silent dialogue where each tried to convey their feelings to the other. The boy's eyes broke the exchange as they drifted for a moment over the plump lower lip the young woman had been nibbling on for a while now, before closing. He sighed lightly and turned to walk to his desk and sit comfortably in his chair. Behind him, the fading light of day heralded the end of another day, but also perhaps that of a chapter that would allow the next to begin.

Lucy had thought carefully about the situation. She knew that making such a decision would not be without consequences. In any case, for her. The throbbing pain in his chest reminded him of that fact day after day. However, Lucy didn't want to continue like this anymore. She didn't want to forget, always hope, but she had to face the evidence that something had changed, or even had broken down. The cost was exhausting, both emotionally and physically. Returning her gaze to the young man sitting in his chair looking thoughtfully at the outside landscape, she understood. She knew the simple question was a way out he was offering her. A prospect for the future that was up to her to seize it. Taking a deep breath, Lucy communicated her decision to the boy in a voice she hoped to determine.

\- Sting, I accept your offer to join the Sabertooth Guild, but only on two conditions.

The young man turned his gaze to his interlocutor and made her understand that she had his undivided attention. Was the start of a new chapter about to turn?


	2. Un casting de rêve ? Quoi ?! Frosh a encore disparu ?!

On this hot July day in Magnolia, the inhabitants had chosen to remain confined to their homes. Indeed, the weather forecast announced temperatures that could reach 40 • c. As a result, the shutters of the houses remained closed in the hope of keeping a little freshness inside. In a small apartment on the edge of the canal crossing the city, a religious silence reigned. Only the sound of the lacrimatiser could be heard. The occupier had paid a high price for it during the last scorching summer, which in itself was seven years old for her. Thanks to this small object, freshness was never lacking and the air remained breathable. Yet there was not a single movement in the apartment. The only presence of life was on the bed lying lazily on her stomach in her underwear. Who could care about her outfit? No one.

The form had its eyes half-opened and gazed without really seeing the space in front of it. The floors were clean with no leftover food lying around, the walls weren't scratched, no one was walking around half-naked or giving a heavy call to order. Yes, everything seemed normal. To anyone, they all seemed in place and tidy. However, how do you explain the absence of the person lying on the bed? Nothing. Yes, nothing because it was impossible to explain the inner turmoil she was indulging in. The days seemed to last for months and the nights for years. They all looked alike and mingled. Nothing made sense anymore. Keeping up in the morning kept you from sinking further. If only this action had any but ... The shape turned the other way to face the wall and the shuttered window. It's tiring to think, she told herself. When we don't want to do it, we do it anyway ... It's tiring to be human ... She decided to close her eyes for a moment and, even though she hadn't planned on dozing off, let himself be lulled into the meanders of sleep.

When she opens her eyes and sits up straight up on the bed, the form wonders what time it might be. Maybe in the morning? She decided to open the shutters to check and ... it was night. Judging by the position of the moon in the sky it was probably past midnight. Apart from the beautiful luminous star, the sky was studded with thousands of twinkling stars. Nothing could have appeared more beautiful in form than the spectacle of the night lights. So beautiful decided not only to admire that from her window but to go out for a little improvised walk in the moonlight. At this late hour no one would see her wandering the streets alone. Getting up, the person still made sure to put on black shorts, a red tank top and high black sneakers before stepping out.

She walked quietly through the deserted streets of the city mingling among the shadows. A cool breeze blew through her hair and gave her goosebumps. Maybe she should have thought about taking a jacket? The path to her destination came to an end when she saw Magnolia Park appear before her. Passing through the gates that remained open, she walked over the crisp grass, due to the lack of humidity, while gazing in search of something in particular. When she found it, the person picked up speed, finally stopping and looking up at one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. He was one of the reasons she had so longed to move to Magnolia, the magnificent hundred-year-old cherry tree. It bloomed all year round with those beautiful pink flower petals and at times it lit up with a beautiful rainbow hue. So when it was the turn of the other cherry trees to bloom, it was the most beautiful sight we have ever seen.

The person sat down with his back to the tree trunk and looked up at the branches covered with pink petals. Some were falling around her because of the light breeze blowing. One of them fell on her head and, catching it between her delicate fingers, she began to gaze intently at him. His gaze clouded over and those plump lips began to tremble. A tear, then two, then three and his whole beautiful face was flooded. She didn't want to cry but it was stronger than her. The sight of that single petal reminded him of a special moment seven years ago. An important day when she was too sick to come to watch the rainbow cherry blossom show but when, by a twist of fate - or rather another weird idea from a certain person - she had still been able to witness from her window at this event. It might have been crazy to say, but he had always known how to make her happy and no matter the endless nonsense that sprouted in his mind. Each of those looks, those smiles, those words were enough to brighten up those darkest days. However, little by little all those moments faded in his now empty mind. Nat .. Ouch! New pain in his chest. Sobbing for a few more moments, she finally closed her red eyes. Before letting her tired mind sink once again into limbo of unconsciousness, she envisioned a place where everyone laughed and people were just themselves.  
******  
The sun was not long in spreading these first rays on the still sleeping town of Magnolia. The air was still a little chilly and the first to get up opened their windows wide to try and catch as much chill as possible before the scorching start of the afternoon. Other residents prefer to venture outside their homes for a stroll that is all in all quiet early in the morning. Besides, for the few people walking through the city park, something chosen is out of the ordinary. Indeed, if we observed attentively, we could contemplate a silhouette sitting at the foot of a huge cherry tree. Most disturbing was that the person was partially covered in pink petals, as if they had slept here.

Indeed, the night had been hard for a certain blond head. The awakening was even more so when the solar rays attacked those still sleeping eyes and his body began to crack in strange places. Lucy cursed herself for being asleep in such an uncomfortable place and at the same time against the petals that had crept into her hair. It was going to take hours to unravel everything. Stretching her arms in the air, the young girl looks around asking what time it might be. Regardless, today she had no important chores to do and would be home, she ... For some reason the ground began to shake slightly. An earthquake? Impossible ... In any case, not in Magnolia. Lucy began to look for the source of the phenomenon when she sent something to shoot at her ankle and soon she found herself hanging upside down. Huh? The young lady blinked her eyes several times without understanding before a tight voice blew through her ears.

\- I see you have time for a nap. Then you don't mind paying me your monthly rent?

Ah ... The owner ... But how did she know that ...? Without another word, the older woman, who incidentally was wearing Lucy's old blue and white clothes - thank goodness she was giving them to him - began to trudge towards the exit of the park, still holding the blonde by the ankle. Wait ... was she the tremors from earlier ?! In any case, the young lady began to protest vigorously so that her owner let her go! No, but oh!

\- Can I know what's up with you ?! I slipped under your door, by two days later, the envelope containing my rent! So let go of me now! Lucy tried to explain, but was unsuccessful.

It was under the bewildered looks of passers-by and the rather noisy protests of the "kidnapped" that the journey took place. Arrived in front of the building and having climbed the few steps to the upstairs apartments, the landlady released Lucy. Finally, "release" was a big word since it threw the celestial mage unceremoniously into her apparel before closing the door. The girl landed like a dead weight on the ground and barely suppressed a plaintive moan when something crashed onto the top of her head. Lucy stood up as best she could and rubbed her scalp, looking at what might have fallen on her. In front of her lay a magazine half-opened, and by any one, a copy of Sorcerer Weekly. That...?

\- Regarding your rent, please deliver it to me next time by hand and not by slipping any comments under my door. You never know with all those thieves these days ... So try to look believable and be less upset on D-Day, the owner said before Lucy heard heavy footsteps and a door being pulled. slammed.

What ...? What just happened? What was she talking about on “D-Day”? Besides, she had just insulted him by saying that she was "stuck"! The young mage would be less defensive if she hadn't woken her up so loudly! Cursing under her breath at this old witch, Lucy returns her attention to the magazine still half open in front of her. Why bother so much that she reads it? Besides, Lucy hadn't read it since ... Ouch! New pain! Reading there would dig a hole deeper in the chest as a reminder of unwanted memories ...

The constellationist grabbed the magazine and walked into her kitchen to throw it away when something fell from it caught her attention. Curious, Lucy bent down to grab what appeared to be a hairpiece and read what was written on it: "If you're reading this, I was right and you were about to throw the magazine away." Do not do that ! I have enough of them in your trash already. Go to the last page. "

It was harassment at this rate! And since when have apartment owners been rummaging through their tenants' garbage? To believe that this crazy old woman worked for the council of magic! Exasperated, and also a little curious, Lucy decided to take a direct look at the last page. No need to dwell on articles about which mages would go well together or even more ridiculous photos of poses of Blue Pegasus mages. Either way, and except for someone like her who avoided reading the Weekly Sorcerer, no one could miss the ad that was written in large print right in the middle of the page. It said, “Weekly Sorcerer magazine is looking for female models - preference mages - for photo shoots. A long term contract can be offered for a salary of 100,000 jewelry per month. We are looking for versatile, dynamic and efficient people. Thank you for coming on site the day of the casting which will take place in our newspaper in Crocus on July 28 x791. "

The celestial mage gently closed the magazine and put it on the kitchen counter. She reached over to serve a glass of cold water and slammed the glass a little too hard as she put it down. Seriously, a model casting? Admittedly, the proposed salary was attractive, but there were then two problems. First you had to get to Crocus - and not just for the casting - but to move there. There was no way Lucy would leave Magnolia. Then ... how lucky was she to be prized ?! She was no fool, she knew well when she was two weeks thin, her complexion was pale and those swollen, dark circles eyes weren't helping either. You might as well give up. The lady was only a shadow of the bubbly person she had been. His owner's words made more sense then.

Sighing, Lucy was about to throw them all in the trash once and for all when she found something else she had chosen was written behind the hairpiece. As she read, the girl's eyes widened in fright: "If you are reading this, then be warned. Go to that damn casting or I'll kick you out immediately for unpaid rent! "

\- W-WHAT ?!

*****

A Week later...

What hell ! Seriously why hadn't anyone warned him before he took over as master? The paperwork was really horrible and especially in such heat. Besides, it was even more unfair that the others were quietly enjoying the pool that He had installed in the guild. Cursed be Rogue and those endless sermons on the role of a responsible master. Seriously, he was a man of action who only lived to face ever more powerful enemies. And it has been several days now since he had carried out any small mission.

Sighing, the young man turns in his chair to face the huge picture window behind him. This looked out over the back gardens of the guild. They consisted of an immense labyrinth of greenery which housed in its center a gazebo of white marble. Behind the great wrought-iron grids that demarcated the guild's grounds, the town of Crocus stretched out to the point where Sting's gaze was lost between the peaks of the surrounding mountains. Since the fall of Tartaros - and of the Baram alliance - life had returned to a more normal course. Everyone after the battle had turned to their side and they were able to recover one of their missing limbs. In itself, everything could have been in the best of all possible worlds if, a few days ago, a shadow had not taken place to obscure the picture. A piece of news that would still do was talking about her in the months, if not in the following decades. She had shaken him, and the whole country, on the front page of the newspaper: the dissolution of the most powerful guild, Fairy Tail. Several questions, but no plausible reasons to explain this choice. Natsu-san, where have you been?

It was a light knock on the door that brought the blonde out of those thoughts. Pretending to plunge his nose into the papers, the white dragon sniffed the air in search of the identity of his interlocutor. Lavender. The smell of Yukino. With a simple "entrance" from the young master, the door opens to reveal the white haired celestial mage. She looked worried because those eyes avoided meeting hers. Besides, she had to hold something in those hands, some leaves ... Was it ... Not yet!

"Yukino, tell me we don't have anything to sign yet, please," said Sting despaired, pressing his forehead against the wooden desk.

The girl blinked in surprise, then chuckled at the immaturity of her guild master.  
\- No, none of that. Only recruiting requests for new mages, she said, putting the documents in front of Sting.

The man glanced distractedly at the first of the papers on the stack. More and more mages asked to join the guild. One of the many tasks of the Dragon Slayer as a master was to make sure that these people lived up to their ideals. Strength itself was no longer the main criterion. Everyone was accepted, regardless of level. Sabertooth now had more access to sharing and caring. Things that Sting was keen to uphold.

"By the way, Sting-sama ... there is something else we need to talk about," Yukino called out nervously.  
\- Aah ... I already told you that you don't have to use an honorific every time you talk to us ... But go ahead, I'm listening, sighed the blonde in stretching in his chair.  
\- Well, that's Rogue-sama's about ... she started shyly. He's ravaged the lobby downstairs ...

At these words, Sting jumped up, his hands hitting hard on the desk. Sorry ? Did he hear correctly? He looked into the celestial mage's gaze to see a hint of a joke, but nothing. Shit ... The word was found. And there were only two possibilities that Rogue would lose his temper ... No, actually only one possibility due to the fact that he was in his office at work ... So ... the white dragon turned pale and started to walk towards the door. from his desk, Yukino behing him. Before opening it, he turned to his friend for confirmation of what he strongly suspected.

\- Yukino ... has Frosh disappeared again, he asked, turning to her.  
A simple stiff nod from her, made her run her hand over her face, cursing. Why now?!

***

Arriving in the lobby, Sting was relieved to find that the only damage the shadow dragon had caused were broken tables and chairs. He was just going to have to dig into the guild's savings for the repairs ... The blond stared at his friend, and sweated at the scene in front of his eyes. How did we come to this? Along the way, Sting had asked Yukino to give him an update on the situation. Apparently, it was on an outing to discover a new candy store that had just opened in town that Frosh got lost. Lector had rushed back to warn the others when he realized he wouldn't find the other exceed. Now Rogue was unleashed like a madman in the strong arms of Orga who was trying to hold him back. His friend was really untenable when it came to his dear companion in the pink suit.

\- Sting-kun! A small, panicked voice exclaimed before a hairy body crashed right into the young man's face.  
\- What ... Lector! Get out of there! You're keeping me from breathing, Sting cursed, trying to pull his cat away from him.

Seeing that Sabertooth's master would not be able to get the little red feline off him, Yukino came to his aid. She pulled Lector out of Sting's face, who took a deep breath to catch his breath. Then he gave his friend a questioning look for an explanation. The poor cat was confused in hazardous explanations, he was so scared.

\- T-it's all my fault Sting-kun, yes ... I-I looked away for a minute p-to-choose ch-chocolate when Frosh had disappeared ..., moaned the little Exceed, putting on those paws of shame before those eyes.

Lector suddenly felt a hand stroke his head and it was when he opened his eyes that Sting was smiling reassuringly at him.

"The problem now is not who is responsible, but finding Frosh," he said before turning his gaze to the other dragon slayer.

The blond left his cat and the celestial mage behind him to walk towards his Brother in Arms. Orga, who saw Sting approaching, gave him a look that was both desperate and annoyed, like "fix this or it will end badly."

\- Oye, Rogue! Pull yourself together, my pal. Frosh couldn't have gone far, we'll find him, Sting tried to appease the brunette a bit.

As soon as he heard the white dragon say these words, Rogue suddenly stopped moving and fixed his ruby gaze in the dark blue of his comrade. For a few seconds, they measured each other without anything happening. Snape finally sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before saying something that made Sting's jaw tighten.

\- I hope for you, because you know very well that ... Frosh has no sense of direction! Aah ...! I'm sure Frosh must be scared now ... None of this would have happened if Lector had kept an eye on him ...  
\- I'm dreaming, where are you accusing Lector ?! He has nothing to do with it, and accusing him then won't bring Frosh back! the blond exclaimed, pressing his forehead sharply against Snape's.  
\- I didn't say it was all his fault! The shadow dragon responded in turn, gripping his counterpart's fur collar forcefully.  
\- Yes but you insinuated it, it's the same thing! The blond got angry in, starting to pull Rogue's hair and right cheek.

For the spectators of this sad scene - unfortunately usual - there was not much choice to be made. You just had to wait for them to stop from exhaustion - which could go on for hours - or when a brave person stepped in. Unfortunately, Minerva was on a mission with Rufus and Orga, meanwhile, began to yawn, obviously in no rush to stop the two idiots. So this is somebody else's who came help.

\- Both, that's enough! Yukino interjected, still hugging a poor panicked Lector. Now is not the time to argue, Frosh-sama needs us.

The twin dragons paused to glance at the white, before moving away from each other respectively. Indeed, arguing would not solve anything. Only act to count to find the little green overtake.

Okay ! So, Rogue, Yukino, Lector and I are going to go on a first search for Frosh! If ever we do not find anything, will see then advise on our return. Orga and the others, you stay here in case something happens, Sting explained quickly before everyone nodded to complete their task.

At the same time, a train was entering Crocus guard. A young blonde girl coming downstairs not unhappy to have finally arrived.

To be contiuend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A first look at Lucy's mental and physical state? A fashion casting at Crocus? Why not ... Do you feel the meeting approaching? I decided to add a moment with Sting, I find that it has more consistency

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> This is my first job as an amateur writer. I really hope you like this story. I await your opinions in the comments!


End file.
